Starship Erebor
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Dis Durin has had to live in her father's shadow. The brave man who was Captain for only twelve minutes but saved over eight hundred lives. So maybe she has a rebellious streak. So maybe she has a habit of sleeping around, just a bit she's not a whore, and drinking and getting into bar fights. That is no excuse for someone who doesn't know her to tell her she's shaming her father.
1. Life Begins

**AN: This Chapter has been rewritten. Let me know if you liked it?**

* * *

Thrain Durin takes a deep breath and smiles sadly at the Comm screen in front of him. He is the Captain of a doomed ship but at least his wife and his child are safe. He's going to die without have ever held his child. It should probably hurt more but all he can think is how glad he is that they are both safe. He caresses the screen as his wife looks up.

"It's a girl!" she exclaims with undisguised glee. Thrain chuckles, knowing how much Ambrdeth has wanted a girl to spoil.

"Why don't we name her after your mother?" he asks, rocking with the ship. The ship that shouldn't be his to command but is. The ship that will be his coffin. The thought almost stills his heart and he yearns for her to keep talking. For her voice to be his companion through Death's door. He watches as Ambrdeth crinkles her nose.

"We are not giving her that as a first name."

The laugh that escapes Thrain is genuine, Belbrinae is a mouthful at best, a beast at worst. Ambrdeth looks thoughtful.

"Why... Why not base it off your mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like Dis?"

"Dis Belbrinae Durin," he says to try it out. His wife laughs at his instance that both families be honored with their child's name.

"It's perfect," he whispers softly.

" _ **One minute until impact,"**_ the computer chimes. He only has a minute left until the _USS Moria_ finishes its last run. Tears prickle at Thrain's eyes and slowly slide down his face.

"I love you, baby."

Ambrdeth smiles but doesn't look up from Dis.

"I love you too."

"You both are so perfect... Tell... Tell the boys I love them?"

At this Ambrdeth looks up. Her eyes search the half working monitor on the escape shuttle ferrying her to safety. She can hear him speak but she can't see him. It makes her heart clench at the desperation and complete hopelessness in his voice.

"Thrain?! Thrain why would I need to tell them you love them?" she cries out unknowing of the kamikaze route her husband has sent his ship on.

"Thrain answer me damn it!"

Still silence. Thrain is telling her he loves her over and over but the comms have finally died and he can't.

"You're coming home you hear me Thrain Durin!" she screams before the blowback of _Moria_ hitting the Romulan mining drill rocks her small ship. She cries holding her daughter to her chest not wanting to believe that her husband is dead.

* * *

Ambrdeth walks down the steps shakily. She's back on Earth but she can't seem to leave space behind. She hears Thrain's voice echoing in her mind as cameras go off around her. The story of her husband has spread. Thrain had been the Captain of the _USS Moria_ for twelve minutes and had saved over eight hundred people.

People kept coming over to her and shaking her hand.

"You should be proud of him," they say to her. She wants to yell at them. Scream at the top of her lungs that she was always proud of her husband. It hurts that even though her husband had given her life for them, the ones that had caused his death had disappeared.

"Mom!"

She's jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of her oldest child's voice. He's standing there holding his little brother's hand. With a shuddering breath, Ambrdeth forces a smile.

"Hello Thorin," she says when she reaches them. With one hand she strokes his hair. Her oldest looks so much like his father except her has her blue eyes.

"Where's daddy?" Frerin asks blinking great big eyes.

She breaks down. Sobs build in her chest and she sinks down to her knees. Her tears are burning hot against the cool frizz of her son's hair as she nuzzles into it. In her arms, Dis makes a noise of discontent.

"Mom?" Thorin's voice is shaky.

She tugs him closer until he, and by extension, Frerin are pressed as close to her as they can be. All around them, questions are being asked. Even in this moment of grief, she gets no silence. One of them must have said something about Thrain because Thorin starts to yell.

"No! You're lying! Dad- dad can't- You're lying!" he screams out before looking to her for comfort. And the worst thing happens. She can't bring herself to comfort her crying boy.

* * *

He was a friend of her husband's. She remembers that when he comes up to their house. It's been a year since Thrain has died. She hasn't gotten better, not enough for the shrinks to feel right sending her back up. He smiles at her and he speaks to her like she isn't broken.

"Children, Ronos will be around more often."

"How come?"

"We're dating."

"Oh."

While he makes the boys laugh and smile which is always nice, they don't warm up to him. It hurts but Ronos wipes away her tears and everything is fine. Soon she's feeling like she can take on the world. Soon she is allowed back up into space. It's thrilling and she loves it. It brings her close to the husband she lost. When she is in space, she can feel Thrain's arms around her, she can hear his voice.

She comes home after two years. Her boys are smiling, but they are bruised. Ran into doors, they say shooting glances at Ronos. She doesn't question it. The boys are thirteen and seven, and boys like to play rough. Her daughter is three and she looks like a miniature Thrain, chocolate brown eyes and all. Frerin is the only one who takes after her. He has her wild blond locks and dark blue eyes, her cocky grin and loud laugh. He's the only child she can look at without being lost in memories.

Missions come with increasing frequency much to her delight. Ronos has her children and he sends her vids of them growing up, so it's like she's there with them. The longest she stays is when Thorin is seventeen and waiting for the Academy to send a letter. He's worried that he won't make it in, she's not. Not with Thorin's affinity for engineering and his father's legacy backing him up. Her name carries a lot of weight as well amongst the higher ups but she doubts either of his parents will need to be brought up.

"You can't go! You can't leave us alone," she hears Frerin cry the night Thorin gets his acceptance letter. Thorin says something too low for her to hear but she hears Frerin's loud retort.

"Mom doesn't care! She's never here!"

She steps away from the door biting her lips. She does care... She does. That is what she repeats in her head as she goes and lays down with Ronos. When she wakes she makes breakfast and tries to ignore the sting at the obvious surprise in her children's eyes when they see her. Ambrdeth is lost as she spends the day with her children, noticing how they seem wary of her. Untrusting, confused about why she is still with them. Dis no longer likes the things she used to like, Frerin barely smiles anymore and Thorin is so silent.

A month. A month is how long she manages to stay on Earth before fleeing. She can't tell them why can't articulate how painful being grounded is. Thorin is gone- off to become like her, her pride in that is slowly turning to ash in her stomach- and the other two seem so lost.

"I'm sorry," she whispers on the porch of her house knowing they can't hear her. She bites her lip and turns away, shoulders hunched up to her ears. Maybe, this time will be her last mission. _It won't,_ whispers a darker part of her mind but she ignores it.

* * *

Dis watches as the only good permanent thing left in her life packs bags with a determination she's barely seen. His long blond hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail and his mouth is pulled into a frown. He looks older than his sixteen years and she knows she won't be able to talk him out of leaving this time.

"I'm not staying here another _fucking_ minute with that _bastard_ ," Frerin says his voice dropping down low when he cusses. His eyes dart to the closed door in fear of being caught cursing. There are many rules in their house that Ronos enforces with an iron fist, despite breaking them himself. Frerin pauses, his hands twisting one of the few shirts Thorin left behind.

"I would take you with me if I could. You know that right?" he asks her, brown eyes wide and almost wet, "If the law would allow it and Ronos wasn't favored by half the damn town."

She nods and gives him a small smile. Even at twelve, she knows that the world isn't fair and that their 'stepfather' gets away with far more than he should.

"Besides he won't hit a girl."

She doesn't tell him that sometimes words are worse than hits and Ronos is capable of anything. He might think she's trying to keep him here. That she's being spiteful and trying to make him feel guilty about leaving her alone with a monster. Instead, she asks:

"Where will you go? Starfleet?"

He wouldn't be the youngest person to join and with the last name Durin many doors are open for them. Frerin scoffs and shakes his head. Bitterness creeps into his features and shoves the shirt he was twisting into the bag. His anger and resentment fuels his drive to pack.

"Hell no," he grumbles. He blames the 'Fleet for their father's death, for their mother always being gone, and for taking Thorin away and send him lord knows where.

The last bag packed he lifts one of them onto his shoulder and gently ruffles her hair.

"I'll try to keep in touch, promise lil sis. Stay outta trouble," Frerin says with a wink. His voice is watery and he looks away so that she won't see the tears. He wipes his tears roughly and grabs his other bag. They look at each other, drowning in what could be their last time seeing each other. They look so much like their lost parents. This will be the hardest thing Frerin will ever have to do.

"Of course," she says. And with that Frerin is gone, out the window and down the road. Dis takes a deep breath, ignoring the tears running down her face. She can handle this, _she's a Durin_ , she _**can**_ handle this.


	2. In A Bar

**AN: Can you guess who Cupcake is?**

* * *

It's four months after Frerin leaves her that Ronos hits her for the first time. Most of the time the man was content to belittle her. Remind her that she will always be in her father's shadow, that she is nothing, will always be nothing. He likes to hit all her buttons. If she was loved then her family wouldn't have abandoned her. He treated her father's car, an old Terran thing that still had wheels, better than her.

So in her mind it was only right that after he ordered her to clean the thing that she take it for a ride. Oh how she loved the feel of the wind rushing through her long brown hair. She laughs gaily as she presses the gas pedal as far down as she can. Ronos calls her, her father was a smart man and had figured out how to wire a modern day comm in it, threatens to whoop her ass if she dared scratch his car. A scowl comes on to her face. of course he would care more for the car than her. When the cops pull up beside her a plan hatches in her mind. There is a quarry up ahead. Feeling brave she moves one hand off the steering wheel and makes a gesture that she has seen her brother do many times before. The cops face at being flipped off by a twelve year old is priceless and she puts her plan into action. Ronos doesn't deserve her father's car.

Of course she doesn't add in how she gets out of the car or how painful jumping out of said car will be. She gets to think on it as she rides in the back of the police car, arm broken and face scratched. Ronos is less than pleased with her and the moment the cops are gone he is grabbing her broken arm and yanking on it.

"You ungrateful little cur," he rages adding on so many insults that she can barely make out through the haze of pain. He hits her, hard and somewhere she can easily hid.

"Your mother will hear about this! I will not be responsible for a tyrant like you. I hear they have a wonderful reform school on Tarsus IV!"

And the less said about what happens next the better. She spends a year on Tarsus IV. One miserable year and it's enough to completely shake her world. Her mother spends extra time with her before heading off to her next mission so Dis tries to count it as a win. It's hard to do though considering she still has to put up with Ronos.

So what if she becomes a little amorous, sneaking into bars with false ID's and getting drunk enough to happily take home a stranger to fuck. So what if she enjoys getting into fights a little more than she should. She's a nobody, and nobody cares about a nobody. It doesn't matter if she's smart, that she knows a shit ton more about warp cores and engine blocks than the mechanic that she gets a part time job with. It doesn't matter that she excels at xenolinguistics… Not that she plans on using any of that other to woo the more… exotic dates home. Life is boringly predictable and while not pleasant it is livable.

* * *

Dis watches with amusement as his newest… hopeful bedmate makes his way across the bar. He is tall, sturdy and that beard. Bright red, cleanly clipped and taken care of. Oh yes, he'd make an excellent playmate if he treats his girls the way he treats his beard. She waits for him to order before she slides up to him.

"That's a lot of drinks for one man," she says with a grin, it's her best flirty look that he clearly doesn't like for he turns back to the bartender.

"And a shot Jack, straight."

"Make it two. It's on me," she says with a wink.

"It is not. I can pay for my own thanks."

"Don't you want to know my name first before you go turning down a free drink?"

He gives her a once over.

"Nah. I'm good without it."

Oh wow… He's perfect! She is tempted to grab her heart. Instead she chuckles.

"Oh you so are but I'm going to give it to ya anyways. The name is Dis. Dis Durin," she waits for him to say his name before saying "If I have to I'll make one up for you."

The man sighs but it's not as put out as it could be.

"Groinson."

"No way. So gonna say that. What's the last name?"

"Just Groinson."

She raises an eyebrow.

"No last name? Well that just makes it easier to remember."

"It is my last name lass."

"So… No _first_ names? Huh. Weird. Wait. Don't tell me it's 'Dis'!"

When the red head, Groinson, smiles she counts it as a win and moves even closer to him.

"So it's easy to tell by the red shirt that nicely fits you that you're a cadet. What are you focusing on?"

"Xenolinguistics. Wait, wait, let me guess you haven't a clue what I'm talking about."

He says it in a way that suggest that it has happened before. She scoffs.

"Here, let _me_ guess. The study of Alien languages: phonology, morphology, syntax. Oh baby it means you have one hell of a talented tongue."

Groinson laughs and oh it's a nice deep sound.

"So you aren't just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals."

"Well….. Not only."

"Think you're smart?"

"The smartest darling," she fights to keep any sadness from her voice. Of course that's when a burly Starfleet cadet appears. Big scowl, even bigger muscles. Might have been cute, what with the tattoos on his forehead and fingers, if he wasn't looking at her like she was a bug.

"She botherin' ya Groinson?"

"Beyond comprehension. But I can handle it."

Dis lets out a playful dreamy sigh.

"Oh yeah you can handle me. Please?"

The burly guy looks like he's torn between reprimanding her and being chivalrous because she's a woman.

"That's an open invitation."

That seems to be the straw that broke the camel's back or maybe it was the way she ran her hand up Groinson's arm with a playful tilt of her head. All she knows is burly dude shoves her away. Clearly not with his full strength.

"Mind yer manners."

"Oh at ease, Cupcake. I'm playing with him, a joke you understand. Like your hairline."

Groinson snorts and it devolves from there to a five on one fight with the five treating her like glass. And oh how she hates that. She would have won of course if there hadn't of been five of the others.

The table is quite comfy, or well comfier than the cots in the jail at any rate. The whistle that the newest person to enter the foray however is not comfortable. It hurts the hell out of her ears.

"Fucking hell man don't do that."

Of course the bastard who whistled just so happened to know about her father, did a big paper over him. So Captain Gandalf Gray thought it'd be appropriate to give her a lecture. Says damn near the same thing as Ronos, that she wasn't living up to her father's name but for some reason it isn't as hateful.

"He was only Captain for twelve minutes."

"Yeah I get that speech all the time. Don't care, I'm not him."

"No, no you aren't. But I dare you to better."

She gives him an unimpressed look.

"Join Starfleet."

Pffft. No way in hell.


	3. Shuttle Ride

**AN: I'm going to attempt to not just to a rehash of the Star Trek movie with Hobbit characters so hand with me please.**

* * *

As she lay in bed that night, tossing and turning trying to get some sleep Gray's words bounce in her head. They mingle painfully with Ronos'. _Never be worth anything. Captain for twelve minutes. He was a great man but you? You ain't worth the sweat it took to make you. Dare you to do better._ Could she do better? Did she want to do better? Thrain Durin's shadow is one she's been trying so damn hard to get rid of. Everytime she looks in the mirror all she fucking sees is him. Every holopicture that her mother has squirreled away shows a man that looks so much like her. _Do better._ Fuck doing better, she'll join the damn 'Fleet just to prove she's her own damn person! Be the best damn Captain they've ever seen. With that decision made she falls asleep and dreams of the stars.

She wakes up early, barely getting any sleep but that's okay. She uses the time to pack a duffel bag, leave a message for her boss that she was leaving and then she left a message for her mother that she was joining Starfleet and that she loved her. With all that done she gets on her motorcycle to head where the shuttle is waiting for passengers. The shuttle is kinda rickety looking if she's being truthful, not something she'd normally get on but hey! If she's going all out might as well go out in this. The inside looks just as bad as the outside and most of the seats except for two by the shitter are taken.

Cupcake is sitting next to yummy Groinson and he glares at her when she sits down. So of course she blows him a kiss. Groinson rolls his eyes at her and Cupcake glares harder. Oh this might just be fun. Some shouting behind her draws her attention to two people. One is a sourly looking flight attendant the other is a very grumpy but pretty brunette female.

"Ma'am you need to take a seat."

"I had a seat ya blasted fool. In the bathroom!"

"Ma'am the bathroom is not a proper seat. Please…."

"I have aviophobia. Do ya know what that is ya blond twit? It means I'm scared of dying in something flying so unless ya want a mess on yer hands let me back in the fucking bathroom."

Dis flinches at the dark looks being exchanged. Ouch. Just ouch. The flight attendant points to the seat next to Dis with a 'I am not taking any of your shit sit down now' look.

"If you don't sit there I will kick you off."

"Damn it woman!"

The very curse loving woman stumbles.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"I am a Doctor!"

"Than sit!"

The woman does so and Dis can't help but look her over. She's a very beautiful dark haired woman even with her grumbling about shuttles and death.

"I think we're pretty safe," Dis quips trying to get the woman to smile.

"You say that now but one crack in that hull and we're boiling in less than thirteen seconds," she says, more like rants going on with more ways for them to die ending with "Space is sickness and disease wrapped in darkness."

"Aren't you in the wrong place then? Starfleet operates in well space."

"Honey all I got left is my bones. If I'm gonna die it's where my bastard of an ex-husband won't get the upper hand."

Dis laughs enjoying talking to this dark haired Southerner.

"Dis Durin," she introduces herself, unnecessarily due to her heritage. Everyone knows the name Thrain Durin and how he lost his life on the _Moria_.

"Sac.. er Bracegirdle. Lobelia Bracegirdle."

Lobelia pulls something from her coat and takes a swig.

"Just to warn ya I may throw up… On you…"

Dis grimaces slightly.

"Thank you for the warning."

The smile she receives for that nearly makes her blush. Lobelia takes another swig from the flask, looks at it and holds it out.

"Here. If there's a chance I may throw up might as well give ya incentive not ta beat my ass."

"How kind of you," Dis snarks taking a sip from the flask. The bourbon slips down her throat pleasantly.

They pass the flask back and forth between them as they talk. Dis happily noticing that the more they talked the less Lobelia clutched the arm of her chair with her free hand. Dis may not be a doctor but even she knew the white knuckle grip the brunette had on the armrest wasn't good for her hands. When the shuttle lands Lobelia seems surprised, like she wasn't expecting it to end so soon. Though when she stands she does in fact puke on Dis' shoes.

"Sorry Doll. Warned ya I'd spew. Fuck."

"Hey it's alright… I didn't like these shoes anyways…"

After cleaning her shoes the best she can Dis follows the stream of late entry Cadets. He had planned on hacking the PADDs to get her and Bones… er Lobelia to share a room but there seems to be no need. The look of shock on Lobelia's face when she strides through the doors.

"Hey there Bones! Seems like we were the very last ones to sign up."

"Bones? Damn it kid what in the hell are you…" Lobelia pauses and shakes her head "Ya know what I think I'd prefer you to some fucker I don't know."

Dis laughs. This is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
